


At Swim, Two Men

by Thevina



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/pseuds/Thevina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road of self-discovery is rarely a straight path.</p><p>(title brazenly bastardized from Jamie O'Neill's extraordinary book, At Swim, Two Boys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Swim, Two Men

Much to his chagrin, Andrei found himself pacing with his cup of tea, unable to slow his turbulent thoughts. Perhaps he should have expected to run into Victor Tamirov since he was beginning to frequent some of his old circles, but somehow he'd been inexplicably knocked off-kilter by it. It was as though he'd been on a sturdy pedestal and only now realized that once he'd been toppled off and was falling.

The sound of a car pulling up made his nerves jolt again. He quickly strode to the front windows, looking out to the curved driveway. Yes, it was them. Bran, confident and even more winsome than the last time Andrei had seen him, had gone around to open the passenger side door for Lee. As his former slave was helped out of the car, Andrei felt his breath catch in his throat. Why was Lee still with him? he wondered for the thousandth time. He could be traveling the lands with Jer, or studying and taking the necessary tests to see if he could begin anew with his education. And instead, he stayed. Andrei didn't know what he'd done to be worthy of such a devoted, loving young man. Despite Lee's obvious adoration, in his heart of hearts Andrei still felt that one day, he'd spread his proverbial wings and fly away from him.

A set of knocks on the door wrested him firmly from his maudlin reverie.

"Lee! Bran. Thank you for delivering him in one piece," Andrei said warmly after Lee brushed past him with a hasty kiss.

"I've been driving for nine months now," Bran said, a cocky grin settling on his lush lips. "Holden says he'll never drive again if he can help it. I have more patience with traffic than he does."

"I don't doubt that in the least." Andrei paused, still feeling out of sorts, hearing Lee rummage through the pantry. "Would you like a snack? Tea?" He lifted his now empty cup.

"Oh, you're very kind, but I need to get back. Thanks for sharing Lee for the day. He's so—" Bran seemed to fumble for words. "Confident. You're wonderful for him."

Andrei scrambled for an appropriate response, but then Bran stepped closer, kissed him soundly on the lips, and then waved good-bye. Andrei watched him let himself out, heard the car start, and then drive off. Thankfully, gratefully, Andrei relaxed into the wiry arms that embraced him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked. He nuzzled against the sensitive skin behind Andrei's ear, and Andrei melted.

"I saw Victor. It just— threw me. I'm glad you're back."

He hoped that would be enough, but Lee could read him now, and intuited when he could press further.

"Did he say something negative about you? Or to you?"

The hands cradled Andrei's hipbones.

"No, but I would have loved to have had you at my side when I saw him. The house seemed so empty when I got back. With Mona off at university, and you out, the house seemed so lifeless. I wasn't worried about you, not when you were with Bran." He let his hands drape over Lee's and took a deep breath. "I'd missed you. I know it's ridiculous, it was only a few hours—"

"Ridiculous to miss me? Not at all! I'm flattered!"

Lee's earnest laugh rang joyfully in Andrei's ear, prompting him to turn around. Andrei cradled Lee's jaw in his hands and leaned forward to press his lips against Lee's. His kiss was hungry, greedy; their tongues tangled and slid against each other as Andrei's arousal grew more insistent. He let one hand slide down Lee's back to grip his slender buttock, pulling their hips together so he could feel Lee's answering erection. Lee moaned into his mouth as Andrei rubbed against him.

"I want you to take me, sweetheart," Andrei said breathlessly. "Away from the windows. In the kitchen."

Lee's eyes grew wide and Andrei almost laughed.

"Ilsa has gone for the day. It's just us, and, well" He could feel his own blush creep up his neck. "If you don't mind, I'd love for you to take me. Hard. You're so beautiful, my brave, beautiful Lee. I'm so glad you've stayed," he whispered before claiming Lee's mouth again, his hands now splayed against Lee's bony shoulder blades. At last Lee broke away, his face flushed and his lips kiss-swollen.

"My gorgeous Andrei. I love you," he said, his voice low and husky. "I'll go get the oil."

He tenderly drew his finger down Andrei's cheek before bounding off and up the stairs. Andrei somewhat self-consciously walked to the kitchen, took off his clothes and then looked down at his erection, curved up toward his belly. Lee came bouncing barefoot down the stairs, his tunic tented out by his own arousal.

"Oh Andrei," he murmured and sank gracefully to his knees.

"Lee, wha— Oh. Nnnngh," was all Andrei could articulate as his cock was engulfed by hot and wet, and Lee's happy humming sounds that nearly made Andrei's legs give out. Lee had become a virtuoso at fellatio, and brought Andrei nearly to orgasm before giving a last swipe of tongue and sitting back, a decidedly lusty look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to take me?" he asked, standing up and removing his belt and tunic.

"Maybe later," Andrei said hoarsely. "Right now I want you in me. May I, honey?" he asked, taking the bottle of oil.

"Yes, of course."

Lee's dark eyes were dilated as he put his hands on Andrei's shoulders, leaning in to kiss him hungrily. He made delightful moans while Andrei coated his slender cock, loving the feel of the smooth, hot flesh in his palm as he slicked him from root to tip.

"Now, please," Lee gasped, grinding against Andrei's shaft. The friction caused a tingling to go all the way from Andrei's erection down to his toes.

"Yes, sweetheart, fuck me." Andrei's voice was strained with the need to be taken, to be released. He spread his feet and hands, gripping the dining room table as Lee speared into him with one long thrust. "Yes, Lee, hard, harder!" he gasped.

Lee's fingers grasped Andrei's hips as he pounded into him, although Lee's pounding wasn't nearly as aggressive as some of Andrei's former lovers. But Lee was making punctuated groaning sounds, driving into Andrei with vigor. He shifted, finding the bundle of nerves deep in Andrei and jolted past, again and again. There was nothing like the slapping of Lee's heavy balls against his ass, the sex of sex, and then Lee's strangled plea of, "Andrei?"

"Yes! Fuck, yes!" Andrei grunted before Lee slammed home a few more times and then cried out, stilling his hips.

Andrei smiled to himself, imagining the almost pained, open-mouthed look of incredulity that appeared on Lee's fine features when he came. Once the orgasm passed, he always smiled, broadly and warm and somehow like an ingénue, every time. Andrei was wrenched away from such thoughts when a warm, bony chest came to rest on his back, endearingly uneven teeth nibbled on his earlobe and long fingers took his sensitive cock in hand. He let himself be lost to Lee's talented strokes, up and down with increasing speed until he felt the telltale wave beginning to crash through him.

"Come for me," Lee said in a low voice, gritty with love, still pistoning Andrei's steely erection.

With a loud cry, the release hit him. Phantom sparks burst behind Andrei's lids as he squeezed his eyes shut. The warm palm slowed as fluid spurted over Lee's fingers. Andrei dimly realized that they'd uncoupled and Lee had pulled him upright, his left arm protectively wrapped around his chest, holding him tightly.

"Love you so much," Lee was murmuring against Andrei's neck before kissing it, licking and sucking gently. He let go of Andrei's softening cock and used his right arm to drape across Andrei's abdomen.

"Whatever did I do to deserve you?" Andrei said quietly, not even certain that the words had actually crossed his lips.

"You bought me, first," Lee said, his voice hushed, reverent. "But then you set me free. I'd be lost without you. You're home, Andrei. Your skin, your laugh, the way you look at me. Sometimes you look like you'll eat me alive."

The smile in Lee's voice caused a reciprocal smile on Andrei's lips.

"I prefer sucking you." Andrei grinned as Lee's subdued laugh, huffed against his ear. "But how about we get cleaned up before anything else."

With his needy passion sated, Andrei was only too aware of all of the evidence of their frenzied sex. As he turned around and saw Lee nod, he realized that it was time to have a real talk with Lee, too, about their future. Such a weighty conversation shouldn't be had while all sticky and on an empty stomach. Just then Lee's stomach gurgled loudly, and he blushed.

"We did eat," Lee insisted, "but it was a while ago."

"Ilsa left a meatloaf and potatoes for us. I'll put them in the oven to heat them up while we shower," Andrei said, picking up his clothes from their untidy pile.

They took their time, thoroughly and tenderly washing each other without true erotic overtones. Once dressed and in the kitchen, Andrei poured himself a glass of port and offered one to Lee, who as usual demurred. Lee stepped into the role of server, setting the table and dishing out their supper once it was hot. He spoke brightly about his excursion with Bran, to an art museum, of all places.

"I would have gone with you!" Andrei said, genuinely disappointed. "I thought you were just going to the markets."

"We were, but then Bran said Yves had told him he should expand his experiences by doing something he'd never done, at least once a month. So that's where we went. If I could have called you, I would have. Oh. I'm so sorry."

Lee looked as though he wished a hole would open in the floor and swallow him whole. Andrei felt like he'd been hit in the gut.

"Lee, it's fine, honestly," Andrei hastily tried to reassure him. "I would love to go with you, if it was interesting enough for you to go again."

"It was."

Lee seemed uncertain, so Andrei asked him a few questions about the different galleries. He established that he and Bran hadn't gone to all of them, so there would still be paintings and statues they could explore together.

As they washed dishes side by side, Andrei said, "I'd like to take a walk around the grounds with you, if you don't have other plans."

"No! I'd really like that. The smell of— oh, what is that one plant called? That you can pull out the middle and taste the sweet on your tongue?"

"Honeysuckle?"

"Yes. With the white flowers. I love smelling that."

Andrei smiled at him, toweling off a plate. "I'm glad that the grounds here please you." He stacked the two plates on top of a small collection on a cabinet shelf. "I'd like to talk about our future."

Lee turned to him, fear and a desire for flight skittering across his delicate features. It had been so long since Andrei had seen such a look that it took him a couple of seconds to recognize it for what it was. Quickly he took Lee in his arms, stumbling over words he couldn't articulate fast enough.

"About us being together! Sweetheart, please don't worry. I'd be a worthless emotional wreck without you. You know that, right?"

A tentative affirming noise sounded near his ear, so Andrei went on, "I'd just been thinking about how I reacted to Victor, and maybe wanting to do something with my degree, and what you envision for yourself as a free person. Here, let's walk."

Lee seemed to have turned in on himself, both protective and yet needy for Andrei's proximity. Andrei was only too happy to hold Lee's hand in his, gripping firmly after he raised their intertwined fingers and kissed the back of Lee's hand.

They walked along the wide expanse of manicured lawn and then into the small, relatively tame set of trees further behind. Andrei told Lee of his fears, and hopes, and asked Lee what he wanted to do. Lee spent a long time in contemplation, so long that Andrei began to despair of really knowing. Maybe Lee didn't know; he'd been admired and used for his body since he was young, far too young. He'd not really thought he was worth anything beyond that until recently.

"Well, there is something," Lee said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

* * * * *

On one of the last expected hot days of that summer a week after their talk, Andrei found himself hand in hand with Lee, the sun-warmed shallows lapping at his ankles. Both of them were in lightweight tunics that went down to their knees, and they reeked pleasantly of the coconut scent in their sunscreen.

"We don't have to go as far as Jer did," Andrei said. "I _can_ swim, but not very well. There are lifeguards, but—"

"I don't want to go that far." Lee turned to him, a dazzling smile on his face. "I just want to be carried a little by the waves. With you next to me."

Andrei tried to smile, still unnerved by the vastness and underlying ferocity that he associated with the ocean.

"Okay," he said gamely, walking a few more steps as the chillier water plashed around his knees.

All at once Lee gave a squeal of delight — or self-determination — and rushed heedlessly forward, tossing his light frame into a low wave. It barely crested his chest, but he seemed ecstatic, and waved Andrei to him.

"I'm still standing on the sand!" he gushed. "I'm not scared."

Andrei walked the few steps to meet him, his vision assaulted by all of the coruscating light on the water, the relentless sun. But then there was Lee, his long arms held out in welcome. Andrei lifted his legs and kicked, frog-like, to meet him. He took Lee's hand again, standing on the sandy bottom, and watched as a wave came towards them, buoying them up and over, a gentle caress.

He gazed at Lee, and then back at the last of the holidaymakers dotting the shore before leaning over to kiss his beloved, salty and surprised.

"I'm not scared either."  



End file.
